Do you remember me?
by KuchikiLovesChappy
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si esa persona especial te olvidara?¿y si en uno de esos días te prohibieran verla? ¿Volverías a pelear contra todo el seiretei para volver a verla? ¿Y si aun así por más que hayas intentado no te recuerda?... ¿qué harás?,full summary adentro
1. Chapter 1

**SI! Vengo con un nuevo fic! Creado a partir del sueño de un sueño! Jeje si es posible y también subiera el sueño donde tuve ese sueño que obviamente tienen que ser de Ichigo y de Rukia ajajaja ya me quede traumada con ellos tanto que sueño como uhm…sus vidas o algo así jajaja**

**Bueno espero les guste este nuevo fic**

**Bleach y sus personajes no me pertenecen…. Pero al menos la historia si!**

* * *

><p><strong>Do you remember me?<strong>

**Prologo**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que una de las personas más importantes para ti te olvidara? ¿Entrarías en desesperación?... ¿Depresión?... ¿Intentarías a toda costa que te recordara?… ¿O dejarías que se quedara así?,la verdad no creo que esa se una opcion para ti,...… ¿y si en uno de esos días te prohibieran verla? ¿Volverías a pelear contra todo el seiretei para volver a verla?...¿Y si aun así por más que hayas hecho no te recuerda?... ¿qué harás?<strong>

* * *

><p>Un grito de dolor se escucha<p>

-¡RUKIA!- ella escucha como se acerca su amigo hacia ella -¡Rukia! ¿¡Estás bien!- y definitivamente no estaba bien, Renji la cargo, sintió algo húmedo, era la sangre de su compañera

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Ichigo estaba en clases, totalmente distraído, preocupado, ¿preocupado? Si, por su amiga shinigami, Rukia, -maldita, dijo que volvería pronto- pensó – ¿…acaso…?- quedo perdido en sus pensamientos –no, no creo-

0o0o0o0o0-Flash back-0o0o0o0o0o0

-Ichigo- volteo y estaba ahí, Rukia no en su gigai si no como shinigami

-¿Qué pasa Rukia?- contesto algo

- es que me iré por una semana tengo una misión nueva pero no es aquí en karakura, solo será por una semana o eso espero-

-claro- solo asintió

-entonces tratare de regresar pronto- salto de la ventana del cuarto de Ichigo y se fue alejando poco a poco de la vista de el.

0o0o0o0o0-Fin flash back-0o0o0o0o0o0

Y desde entonces ah pasado alrededor de unos 1 mes, eso ya era mucho tiempo ¿qué le habría pasado?, Rukia… no ella no podría haber muerto o algo por el estilo, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar ese pensamiento de esta, cada día esperaba que regresara…

-Kurosaki ¿gustarías prestar atención a mi clase?- la maestra lo interrumpió, por una parte le agradeció si seguía pensando quien sabe a qué conclusiones llegaría

-ah…- estaba aburrido, un sonido resonó en toda la escuela, parecía un milagro, al fin terminaron las clases, recogió sus cosas, sin despedirse de sus amigos decidió dirigirse a la tienda de Urahara,….algo no le traía un buen presentimiento….

Seguía metidos en sus pensamientos cuando se dio cuenta por poco y se pasaba, regreso unos pasos y toco.

-buenas tardes Ichigo!- lo saludo Jinta y alado de él estaba Ururu

-hola chicos, ¿está Urahara?- se noto en su tono algo de desesperación

-claro espera ahorita le hablo- cuando Ururu entro un gato negro salió de la tienda

-vaya Ichigo que sorpresa ¿Qué te trae por aquí?- en eso salió Urahara

-tenemos que hablar- dijo el peli naranja, el ambiente se puso tenso, miradas serias, y se dirigieron al interior

- y bueno ¿Qué ah pasado?-

-de que hablas Kurosaki-san?-

-muy bien lo sabes Urahara, ¿Qué le ah pasado a Rukia?, ella me dijo que su misión no tardaba más de una semana ¡ya ya ah pasado un mes! ¿Acaso le paso algo?- empezó a gritar

-cálmate Ichigo- trato de calmarlo Yoruichi – no, creo que deberíamos decirle la verdad Yoruichi-

-¿verdad?, ¿ah pasado algo malo con ella?- silencio-¡RESPONDEME!- agrego en tono más enojado, desesperado, Urahara suspiro como si fuera algo difícil de decir, pero el ya sabría la reacción del peli naranja, tomo aire y hablo

-¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que esa persona importante para ti te olvidara?- Ichigo se quedo helado ante tal comentario…

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>A si! Quédense con la duda! MUAHAHAHAHHAHA *risa malvada* Jaja ok no sé que es demasiado corto pero es el prologo! Ya el siguiente será largo ;D ,comentarios? Les gusto? Pues espero que si jeje si se han dado cuenta no es como la película de Fade to Black es diferente una razón diferente el por qué se olvido del él, pero esta vez solo olvida ella no todos como en la peli jeje espero en el siguiente capitulo pondré esto mismo pero le agregare mas cosas, eso quiere decir que esto es solo una pequeña introduccion asi que no se lo pierdan reviews? jeje<strong>


	2. Aviso

**Aviso muy Importante**

Chicas y si hay chicos querían darles un gran aviso me eh trabado mucho con mis historias y tengo muchas ideas por subir a sí que quería saber su opinión para ver cual les gusto mas y empiezo con esa y ya serán después las otras y si quieren les vendo unas porque me traen loca (nótese el sarcasmo, me ha costado sacármelas y se ven buenas jajaja ok no :P) bueno además espero subir al menos un capitulo esta semana porque si no me iré de vacaciones y no regresare hasta dentro de mucho que mis padres quieren ir acá y acá y por acá u.u uf

* * *

><p><strong>The slave<strong>

Una advertencia, un susto terrible, un milagro, una muerte, un nacimiento, una patada en el trasero, una palmada en la espalda, una enfermedad incurable, una súplica, una plegaria, una desilusión, un accidente, una caricia, una experiencia religiosa, encontrar el amor de tu vida, perder a un ser querido, un amanecer, un viaje, un terrible error, ganarte la lotería, casarte, divorciarte, perder la esperanza, un éxito insuperable, amor, belleza, lujos , miseria, llegar al fondo, alcanzar la cima….

Este ya lo estaba subiendo pero me da algo de flojera jeje a sí que quiero su opinión de el

* * *

><p><strong>Memories in the Rain<strong>

Y un día nos conocemos, un día lleno de dolor y de lluvia, un día de 17 Junio que nos rompió a los 2, cada quien tiene sus recuerdos…sus memorias en la lluvia… pero el mismo dolor ¿podrá ser mejor este día algún día en nuestras vidas?

* * *

><p><strong>Do you remember me?<strong>

¿Qué pasaría si te dijera que una de las personas más importantes para ti te olvidara? ¿Entrarías en desesperación?... ¿Depresión?... ¿Intentarías a toda costa que te recordara?… ¿O dejarías que se quedara así?,… ¿y si en uno de esos días te prohibieran verla? ¿Volverías a pelear contra todo el seiretei para volver a verla? ¿Y si aun así por más que hayas hecho no te recuerda?... ¿qué harás?

Bueno de este ya subi el prologo jejeje

* * *

><p><strong>Resistance<strong>

Hisana, su hermana está enferma y necesita de dinero para poder pagar el tratamiento, Rukia decide meterse en un concurso de resistencia haciéndose pasar por hombre ¿conseguirá el dinero? ¿No lo hará? o en cambio ¿conseguirá algo más que eso?

Y de este ya tengo la historia mas estructurada ahí unos fics como el de Do you remember me? Y el de Memories in the rain en que tan solo en summary se me vino a la cabeza espero les gusten jeje

* * *

><p><strong>Rukia in Wonderland!<strong>

Jaja ya se saben la historia supongo ¿no? Además quiero adaptarla más a la película de Tim Burton su sombrerero tiene cabello naranja y una gran relación con Alicia (Rukia)

* * *

><p><strong>Perfect<strong>

-¿Qué? ¿El hombre perfecto para mí? No bromees ni que fueran un cueto de hadas – platicaba con su amiga, en eso choca con un chico extraño, un chico extraño con cabello naranja, el se disculpo y se fue, al parecer tenia prisa -¿ves? Todos son unos inútiles- y se dirigió a la escuela

* * *

><p>Igual tengo otro que empecé hace muchísimo tiempo pero nunca lo termine esta basado en el capítulo 304 en el que Ichigo y sus amigos se convierten en monstruos pero quisiera pasarlo a una versión Arrancar jeje ya tengo quien será cada personajes<p>

Igual pienso subir otro jeje si! Llena de ideas no pero esos serán One-Shot uno de especial de Navidad y otro especial por el cumple de nuestra Rukia ^^

¿A sí que, que piensan cual les llamo mas la atención? jajaja por fa comenten y de su opinion para saber cual subir primero si no encerio si me estoy matando con ellos


End file.
